1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ballast socket for compact fluorescent lamp, and more particularly, to a ballast socket for compact fluorescent lamp capable of using a compact lamp, which does not have a ballast, regardless of a standard by mounting a printed circuit board(hereinafter, referred to as a xe2x80x9cPCBxe2x80x9d), which has various components, inside the socket.
2. Background of the Related Art
As you know, illuminating means, such as incandescent bulbs and lamps, which emits light and is adhered on the ceiling of an office, a house or a building, serves to light up the surroundings or to make dark according to a user""s selection and is replaced with a new one if the life of the illuminating means is up.
A fluorescent lamp is classified into a 20 W lamp and a 40 W lamp and includes a transformer and a ballast.
A compact fluorescent lamp, which is conveniently used, can be used in a socket for a general incandescent lamp because having the ballast on an upper end of the lamp and a screw part.
Presently, a lamp socket for the incandescent lamp and the fluorescent lamp attaching the ballast therein has been widely used for an interior illumination of the house, the office and a company or for the interior illumination of a refrigerator or a microwave oven.
However, because the compact fluorescent lamp has four or two connection pins, the socket fit for the connection pins must be used.
Such conventional lamp is very expensive because the ballast is directly adhered on the lamp and causes waste of resources and environmental pollution because not being used if the life of the ballast is up.
Moreover, a lamp not having the ballast requires the transformer besides the socket or electronic ballast and must be installed in the inside of illuminating means. However, it is difficult to install in the illuminating means due to a bulky transformer or electronic ballast, thereby lowering productivity.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a ballast socket for compact fluorescent lamp that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a ballast socket for compact fluorescent lamp capable of enhancing productivity by mounting and manufacturing a printed circuit board, which has various circuit components integrally attached thereon, inside a socket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ballast socket for compact fluorescent lamp capable of improving product compatibility by manufacturing the ballast socket to have similar shape and size to a socket for existing incandescent lamp and by making the same possible to be easily installed in an outdoor lamp and an interior lamp including a ceiling lamp, a table lamp, etc.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a ballast socket for compact fluorescent lamp capable of preventing waste of resources by saving electricity by using a fluorescent lamp consuming electricity smaller than an incandescent lamp.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a ballast socket for compact fluorescent lamp capable of preventing the environmental pollution.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a ballast socket for compact fluorescent lamp capable of improving productivity of the lamp by manufacturing the lamp without adhering ballast on the lamp.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a ballast socket for compact fluorescent lamp includes a case having an upper case, which has a receiving space for receiving a lamp and a connection terminal connected with the lamp at a side of the receiving space, and a lower case, which has a through hole at a lower center of the upper case; a controller mounted in the inside of the case for controlling lighting of the lamp; a printed circuit board(hereinafter, called a xe2x80x9cPCBxe2x80x9d) on which the controller and other components are mounted; and pins for connecting the PCB and the connection terminal.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.